Becoming Frodo's Fangirl
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Melissa Vanguard wants to do everything she can to be the best fangirl she could hope to be. So, why is it that when she arrives at Bag End, she has to compete with a mob of fangirls, who also love Frodo Baggins? Will she ever meet the hobbit she cherishes? Or is it all a game? Theme: Lust.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

Melissa Vanguard found herself in front of Bag End. She had been pushed to the side by a group of fangirls, ignoring her and wearing T-shirts that either had Frodo's name plastered on the front or pictures of Frodo smiling.

Ah! Frodo Baggins, the hobbit and Ringbearer of Middle-earth. Melissa could not deny that she lusted for Frodo, like all the other fangirls. It was tough being a Frodo fangirl. To admit that she was one of them was huge! It was just tough when there were a mob of fangirls sitting around, waiting for Frodo so they could hug him or tell him that it was okay, like that of a child.

Was it all worth it? Would Melissa behave in this manner, too? Would she freeze in front of him? Would she embarrass herself? Well, she hoped that she was the one for Frodo, even if he didn't accept her.

But would he? Maybe she was analyzing too much—

"Alright!" The door burst open and Samwise Gamgee's voice protruded from the doorway. "This group come in!"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Melissa asked, softly.

"What?" Sam asked her in turn, confused. "Did you say something?"

But what could she say? Melissa froze upon seeing Sam. She gasped! Was she experiencing feelings for Sam now? No. She was thinking too much! Oh!

"NOOOO!" Frodo cried aloud, running inside the house. Melissa looked back, noticing she was sitting close to the parlor window. She glimpsed at Frodo, concern and fangirlish squeals written on her face. She gasped upon seeing him, too. Did he notice her? Surely, he saw her! But he looked down, nearly avoiding her gaze.

What could she do? There must be something she could do to help him out! Maybe, if she contained herself, avoided the lusting, she'd be a good friend to him.

Are you okay? She mouthed.

Was he looking at her? No. He wasn't paying any heed to her. But he did look up again afterwards, glancing at her funnily. Her heart raced inside her chest. She mustn't panic! Oh!

"I can do this. I can do this." She took slow, deep breaths, ready to faint. She looked up at the window, wondering if Frodo saw her. He had a knowing look on his face, as if he knew what she was thinking or doing.

Oh, she was so embarrassed! Her lusting was still there, but it faded. She needed to take a breath, she needed to calm down and think. Her mind was mush. What if she made a mistake in front of him? What if she wasn't there for him?

It was more than a simple hug! It was whether or not Frodo was truly okay and whether he could handle whatever task she put him through in her fanworks. It was also about whether not he could handle the dark stuff, the scary stuff. It was whether he was capable of coming back, after suffering through so much pain. Wow! She was reminded of Harry Potter! They were alike, weren't they?

She glimpsed at the window for the third time that day. No! Frodo walked away! Where was he going?! Did she scare him off? She didn't know what to do!

The front door burst open. There was Frodo, staring directly at her. "Come in. Please?" She hesitated, afraid to move. She needed to be brave, but she wasn't. She wasn't sure she could handle this without saying something stupid. "It's alright. Come in." He gestured. "Please, come in."

She didn't know how she followed him inside, past the fangirls who attempted their hardest to shove past her and hug him. Frodo pulled her through the doorway before Sam closed the door and locked it. Locked it? Were the hobbits of the Shire locking their doors now? She followed Frodo into the parlor. They sat down, watching Sam turn the other fangirls away. She was surprised the fangirls traveled through a portal, vanishing on cue as if they weren't meant to be here. Well, she hoped that wasn't it, but then she couldn't be sure.

There was Frodo, blowing her mind away. Her lust returned, seething. She wanted to scream! This was too much for her! And yet, she remained calm, relaxed, zoned into her own thoughts. Sure, she was happy, but how far would that happiness take her? Would Frodo understand? This was nothing compared to all she endured. And yet, it was so much more than that. She just hoped she was the right person for him. The right woman he could count on through all the darkness and despair.

Maybe someday, they could begin anew.

"Hi. I'm Frodo," he fondly extended a hand to her.

"I'm Melissa," she took it, her heart racing inside her chest. She shook it, releasing his hand in intensity and doubt. She looked up one last time, realizing then that he was nervous, too.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Harry Potter is from J.K. Rowling's book series, titled under the same name.


End file.
